brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lieutenant Gillette
Lieutenant Gillette is a minifigure who appeared in the DS version of LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game. Background Lieutenant Gillette was a secondary character in The Curse Of The Black Pearl and On Stranger Tides. He is a lieutenant in the crew of James Norrington. In The Curse of the Black Pearl Gillette is present with Norringtons promotion to commodore. After the official ceremony Elizabeth Swann fell off the castle and into the water. He warned the Commodore about the rocks. He led several British marines to that water. Elizabeth was rescued by Jack Sparrow. Gillette then places Jack under arrest. Sparrow takes Elizabeth hostage and pushes her into Gillette. Jack gets way briefly but is arrested once again. Soon after the attack on Port Royal Gillette commanded the HMS Dauntless with a small crew. Jack Sparrow and Will Turner then came on board. Gillette confronted Sparrow but was ultimately forced into the longboat with his small crew. He then summoned his fellow companions Lieutenant Theodore Groves and of course Norrington. They took the HMS Interceptor but they accidentally swapped ships due to Norringtons mistake. Norrington ordered the Dauntless to9 fire on the Interceptor but the rudder chain was disabled. Gillette noticed that the Dauntless was coming straight at them. He and the rest of his crew jumped overboard as their longboat was destroyed. Gillette and his crew survived and swam back to Shaw. After the Dauntless was repaired Gillette assisted in the search for Elizabeth Swann who was kidnapped the day before. After Commodore Norrington rescued Elizabeth and Jack Sparrow the Dauntless made it's way to the Isla de Muerta to rescue Will Turner. Sparrow suggested an idea but Norrington disagreed. For Elizabeth's safety Gillette locked her in the captains cabin. She escaped soon after. The Dauntless was then attacked by the cursed pirates. Gillette commanded the battle. During the battle he had successfully killed a cursed pirate. Norrington heard Gillette's pleas for assistance. Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann where confronting Hector Barbossa Gillette throw a pulley at Bo'sun but it missed. The pirate ran at Gillette but lost the sword fight. Bo'sun ran off and Gillette noticed that Norrington had arrived. Soon the curse was lifted and Barbossa and his men where defeated. Sparrow' Turner and Elizabeth arrived but Jack was arrested. They made there way back to Port Royal. With the aid of Will Sparrow escaped. Gillette wanted to re capture the pirate but Norrington disagreed. In On Stranger Tides Gillette was transferred to the HMS Providence. He served as second mate. Much to his surprise the captain was Hector Barbossa an old enemy from his past. His second commanding officer was Theodore Groves an old friend and college. He was promoted to a Lieutenant Commander. After Jack Sparrow escaped the King's custody Barbossa interrogated Joshamee Gibbs an ally of Jack. Gillette was present there with Groves. They tied a noose for Gibbs to be hanged but he burned the map. Angry Barbossa welcomed Gibbs to be the navigator. Groves accompanied Gillette to the Providence so they could prepare for the journey. The Providence set sail and they encountered Spaniard's fleet. But the fleet didn't fight back but just stayed their coarse. Soon they arrived at Whitecap Bay where Blackbeard captured a mermaid. Barbossa took a handful of crewmen including Gillette and Theodore Groves. The Providence was destroyed by the mermaids thus deserting the survivors. Much later on Barbossa encountered Sparrow who was going to help them get the chalices. Both Barbossa and Sparrow infiltrated the camp. They got captured by the Spanish. Gillette worked it out and sent Groves to free them. Soon they returned. Jack left with the chalices. Some time later they arrived at the fountain of youth. A battle started and Gillette successfully killed a few pirates. Later in the battle Gillette encountered the Yeoman Zombie. Gillette gained the upper hand but the zombie cheated and punched Gillette and he fumbled backwards in the way of Blackbeard who was fighting Barbossa. Blackbeard impaled Gillette in the spine and his body fell on Barbossa. Barbossa pushed his body onto a nearby rock. At the end of the battle most of the crew where dead even Groves. Gillette's body was carried away by two high rank British marines. Appearances * LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2011